Going to the Movies
by kp83
Summary: If you saw the girl of your dreams and she worked at a movie theater, how many movies would you go see just for the chance to talk to her? AU-ish Brittana, now a two-shot! Rated T (just in case) for one harsh curse word.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to the Movies**

When Santana woke up this morning, she had no idea that she was only a few hours away from meeting the girl of her dreams. Her day started out as most days did. She had breakfast with her parents before she left for school, she attended her classes, and then afterwards she went to Cheerios practice, where before going through the Nationals routine, they were ordered to run a series of wind sprints while Coach Sylvester ranted into her megaphone about something that made absolutely no sense to anyone but her.

It was a typical day, so when Quinn came up to Santana in the locker room after she finished getting dressed from her shower and asked her if she was ready to go, she nodded as she threw the last of her stuff into her duffel bag.

The two girls walked together to their cars, and after Quinn unceremoniously dropped her bag into her trunk, she looked over to Santana doing the same, "Hey, I need to stop at the gas station before I go anywhere, so I'll just meet you there, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Santana said before she jumped into the driver seat and set out towards her destination.

When she arrived at The Lima Bean, she ran into one of her mother's friends leaving the cafe. Normally when this happened, she would make up an excuse to leave quickly or she would hide if she wasn't noticed right away, because her mother's friends tended to report to her parents her whereabouts and the company she was with. Santana hated that, so she avoided them at all costs, but this time, she felt as if she should make polite conversation, at least for a few minutes. By the time Quinn arrived, she was still standing outside the cafe talking with the woman.

Quinn walked up to Santana, and when the woman noticed that Santana had company, she smiled at them and then bid them farewell, telling Santana to tell her mother _"hi"_ for her.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked as they went inside. She knew Santana's policy when it came to her parents' friends, so she was surprised to see her having a lengthy conversation with the woman.

"Just my mom's friend Connie. I told you about her, she's the one my mom stayed with a few months ago when her husband died."

"Oh, yeah." Quinn said with a nod, remembering their previous conversation on the matter. While Santana could be harsh at times, she wasn't heartless, so it was understandable why she didn't stick to her own policy this time.

When they walked up to the counter, the shy barista smiled to acknowledge their presence. She was a sophomore at McKinley, and she knew who Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were, but more importantly, she was used to taking their orders every Friday afternoon.

"Hi, same as usual," she squeaked, "cappuccino for Quinn, and a cinnamon latte for Santana?" She asked just to confirm she had their usual orders correct.

"Yes, thanks Fiona." Quinn said with a smile and pulled out her wallet since it was her week to pay.

Santana offered Fiona a small smile as she timidly looked up her, but she didn't speak to her.

Normally, Santana and Quinn wouldn't bother to take the time to learn the name of an underclassman who wasn't a Cheerio they intended to boss around, but since Fiona took their order every week, they had gotten used to her. If they were honest, which they wouldn't be if anyone asked, they actually kind of liked the girl because she was always so nice to them, and sometimes she would give them free biscotti, so in turn, they spared her their HBIC attitudes.

They had to wait a few minutes for their drinks to be made, but once they had them in hand, they sat down at an open table. Had it still been football season, they would've taken their much needed caffeine fix to go so they could get back in time for the game, but since the season was over, they decided to sit in the cafe while they had their coffee.

As they sat there, making conversation about their weekend plans and sipping their coffee, several people had come and gone from the cafe, and not one of them drew their attention until Santana heard the cutest little giggle she had ever heard.

When she turned to find the source of the giggle, she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever sat eyes upon placing an order with Fiona. She was a tall, physically fit blonde, with skin that looked so soft and creamy it made Santana want to touch it, just to see if it felt as good as it looked.

Santana continued to observe the pretty girl and on top of hearing her order, hot chocolate with no whipped cream, she noticed that the girl was wearing a red polo shirt with an emblem to The Lima Movie Theater tucked into her formfitting khakis.

Santana was about to find an excuse to go up to the counter so she could _'accidentally'_ bump into the girl so she could try to start a conversation with her, but just as she was scrambling for a reason to leave the table, she overheard Fiona say to the girl, "Have a good time at work."

Santana watched the girl leave, and then she turned to Quinn and interrupted her by blurting, "Cancel your date with Sam tonight." It wasn't a request.

Quinn stopped talking and stared at Santana with critical eyes, trying to figure out why she would say that. "Um, why?"

"Because I want to go to the movies and I don't want to look like a loser by going by myself, so just call Sam and tell him you'll see him tomorrow."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "Why-" she started to say, but Santana cut her off before she could ask anything else.

"Quinn, just do it, please!" Santana snapped in an almost desperate tone.

This surprised Quinn because Santana Lopez didn't beg for anything, and she sure as hell didn't say please very often, so after a few seconds of quiet deliberation, Quinn agreed to go to the movies, if for no other reason, she was curious as to why Santana was so insistent.

"Okay, I'm going to go home and change, meet me at the theater in forty minutes." Santana said as she quickly stood up.

"You're changing?" Quinn asked. "Are we going on a date or something?" She joked. It wasn't a secret anymore that Santana was a lesbian, so Quinn couldn't help but poke at Santana a little bit, especially since she was acting so strangely.

Santana didn't find the joke funny, not because she was offended by it, but because she was in a hurry to get somewhere, to see a certain someone. She almost told Quinn to "fuck off" but she was afraid that if she did, she might change her mind about going with her, so Santana swallowed her curse and shook her head, "No, I just don't want to wear my uniform to the movies, that's all."

"Okay." Quinn said, unsure of that answer, but before she could say anything else, Santana nodded and rushed out of the cafe. She didn't want to waste any more time talking to Quinn when she needed to hurry home to change clothes.

-()-()-()-()-

As Santana pulled into the movie theater parking lot, she started to feel nervous as the reality of the situation set in for her. She had no plan, other than to buy a ticket to see a movie in the hopes of running into a girl she knew nothing about. She also felt a little like a creepy stalker because of her current behavior, but she pushed those feelings aside because she didn't intend to do the girl any harm, she just wanted a chance to meet her.

"What movie are you so desperate to see?" Quinn deadpanned when Santana approached her standing near the back of the box office.

Santana felt her stomach drop because she didn't know. She hadn't taken the time to check. "It's a surprise." She snapped and got into line. She quickly looked up at the board with the movie times, and the only movies that started in the near future were a cartoon movie and a superheroes action film. She wasn't particularly excited to see either of those, but she knew she had to pick one, so she decided on the action movie.

As they neared the front of the line, Santana felt her heart nearly stop, because in the box office sat her beautiful mystery girl from earlier and a pimply faced teenaged boy sitting behind her. Santana was surprised to see her there, because for some reason she hadn't imagined her to be the one who gives out the tickets. She had been hoping that the girl worked in the concession stand or somewhere else out in the open, so she could potentially strike up a conversation with her.

"You're paying by the way." Quinn said when they were next in line.

"Whatever." Santana grumbled. She knew that was coming, but she didn't really have time to dwell on it, she was still trying to figure out what she was going to do when it was her turn.

"Next, please." A sweet voice called out over the speaker and Santana thought she might faint from her nervousness and excitement.

Santana and Quinn approached the window, and Santana felt her knees go weak when she saw the pretty girl's gorgeous blue eyes and her beautiful bright smile up close for the first time.

"Hi, can I help you?" She chirped.

"Umm, h-hi." Santana stuttered, but managed to smile back shyly. "Can I have two tickets for the seven-thirty 'Man of Steel'?"

Santana half expected the girl to give her a funny look, just like the one Quinn was giving her off to the side, but all she did was nod and type the request into her computer.

Santana took those brief seconds to look at the girl's nametag, but when she read it, she was disappointed because instead of a name, it just read 'Trainee.' She guessed she would just have to refer to her as 'Pretty Girl' in her head until she could find out her name.

"$19.50 please." Pretty Girl said, and again she gave Santana a wide smile.

Santana returned the smile again, heat rushing to her cheeks, as she handed over a twenty-dollar bill.

Pretty Girl, took the money, and when she handed Santana her change and tickets through the small hole in the window, her fingers brushed against Santana's hand and it took everything that Santana had in her not to make a fool of herself by reacting to the bolt of electricity coursing through her from the contact.

"Thank you so much. Enjoy your movie." Pretty Girl said, still smiling, and waved to Santana.

Santana nearly died from the cuteness and she offered her a shy wave as she walked off towards the doors. Quinn reached for the handle, but before she opened the door, she paused and abruptly turned to Santana.

"You're totally into that girl! She's the reason we're here, isn't she?"

"Uhh, n-no." Santana stammered from the unexpected questions.

"You better tell me the truth right now, or I'm going to go home." Quinn demanded with a smug smirk on her face.

"Okay, fine." Santana sighed defeated. "I saw her in The Lima Bean earlier, and I just wanted to talk to her, but she left so quickly that I didn't get a chance. I saw her shirt and I thought maybe if I saw a movie I'd run into her."

"Lemme guess, you just picked any random movie didn't you?"

"Kinda." Santana said. She knew her plan wasn't the best, but it was all she had to work with.

"Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in with Sam when he finds out that I blew him off to see 'Superman' with you?"

"Oh, like he cares what move we see."

Quinn laughed, "Are you kidding me? He loves all these superhero movies. He hasn't shut up about this movie. The only reason we haven't been to see it yet is because he wants to see it in IMAX."

"Okay, so don't tell him. Tell him we saw some rom-com, he won't ask any questions after that."

Quinn regarded Santana for a few seconds and then she opened the door. "You're buying me popcorn, my own drink, and a box of candy. If I'm going to have to sit through this movie twice, I might as well have some comfort food."

Santana was going to protest, but she knew she was stuck, so she huffed out her agreement and walked into the theater ahead of Quinn.

-()-()-()-()-

"You know, that movie was actually pretty good, and the actor that played Superman was really hot. I don't think I'm going to mind seeing this again with Sam." Quinn said as they walked out of the movie.

"Yeah, it was a pretty decent movie." Santana had to admit. She was quite surprised that she had been able to concentrate on the movie at all with Pretty Girl on her mind.

They walked out of the theater, but instead of returning to their cars right away, Santana glanced over to the box office to see if Pretty Girl was still there, and to her relief she was, and so was the guy that was training her.

Quinn followed her line of sight, and when she saw Santana at a loss as to what to do next, she took her by the hand and dragged her into the short line.

"What're we doing?" Santana asked, almost half panicked on the inside. She had no doubt that Quinn would walk her up to that window and tell Pretty Girl that her friend was totally infatuated with her, and ask her if she would please go out on a date with her.

Santana could not stress how bad an idea that was, because at this point she didn't know Pretty Girl's name or if she was even attracted to girls. The answers to both questions were essential before Santana could even consider asking Pretty Girl, or any girl for that matter, out on a date.

"We're going to see another movie." Quinn answered. "This way you get another chance to talk to your girl, and I get to see a movie that I want to see without having to listen to Sam's impressions the whole time."

"Okay, what are we seeing?" Santana perked up, happy to have a second chance to talk to Pretty Girl.

"'The Heat.' The previews looked funny."

They didn't say much to each other while they waited, and once it was their turn, Pretty Girl smiled widely when she noticed them approaching the window. "Hi again! Did you enjoy your movie?" She spoke directly to Santana.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up, and she temporarily lost herself in her thoughts. She couldn't get over how freaking adorable Pretty Girl was, especially when she smiled. When she didn't answer after a few seconds, Quinn knocked her foot into Santana's to jar her, "Um, yeah, it was really good." She said quickly.

"I'm glad you liked it. I saw it the other day and I really liked it." Pretty Girl said.

"Oh, that's great." Santana chirped a little too loud. She groaned on the inside because she was never awkward like this. Never. She was not one to get all flustered over girls. She was smooth, charming, and very confident with girls, but for some reason, Pretty Girl made her shy and unsure of herself.

Pretty Girl's blue eyes brightened and her smile widened a little bit at Santana's slight outburst. "So, um, how can I help you ladies?"

Before Santana could answer, Quinn spoke up. "Well Santana got to choose the first movie, so now it's my turn; can we have two tickets to 'The Heat' please?"

"Oh, well I guess it's only fair of Santana to see your movie too." Pretty Girl said with some amusement as she typed in the request.

Santana felt her stomach dip from the way Pretty Girl said her name. It sounded so pretty.

Since it was an 'R' rated movie, Pretty Girl had to check their ids to make sure they were at least seventeen before she could sell them the tickets.

"My phone is vibrating, I better answer it." Quinn said with a wink, and walked off, giving Santana a few moments alone.

"I love your picture. It came out really good." Pretty Girl said as she gave Santana back both drivers' licenses.

"Thanks." She said and she felt her face heat up again at the compliment.

When it came time to pay, Santana timidly slid the money in the window and waited for Pretty Girl to gather her change.

"You and your friend are really going to like this movie." She said, smiling softly as she handed Santana her change and tickets for a second time that night.

Santana felt another shock bolt through her when Pretty Girl touched her again. "I'm sure we will." Santana forced herself to say in a normal voice.

"Well, have a good night." Pretty Girl said, still smiling.

"Okay, you too." Santana said and regretfully left the window to meet Quinn by the doors.

"So?"

Santana sighed. "She likes my picture on my id, so that's good, but I still couldn't figure out a way to casually ask for her name."

"That's okay, if it didn't fit into the conversation, it was probably better that you didn't force it, it would've made you look crazy."

"I already look crazy." Santana said honestly. "I don't think I've ever been this awkward around a girl before."

Quinn chuckled, because that was a very true statement; she had never seen Santana so nervous. "Don't worry, it's actually kinda cute." She said amused.

Santana couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Okay, shut up." She said regaining a little bit of her confidence, "And don't expect me to buy you anything this time. If you want something from the concession stand, buy it yourself."

-()-()-()-()-

The next day, Santana sat at the desk in her room and looked at the ticket stubs from the night before. She was waging an internal debate over whether she was going to see another movie in the hopes that she can have another two-minute conversation with Pretty Girl, or if she should just give up.

A small part of her was leaning toward giving up because she knew next to nothing about Pretty Girl, except that she was new at her job and she liked her hot chocolate without whipped cream. She didn't know her name, her age, if she was still in high school, and if she was, where she went, if she was in a relationship or of she was even open to going out on a date with another girl.

But despite all that, there was an even bigger part of Santana that didn't want to give up. She felt a pull to get to know Pretty Girl, and she had a nagging feeling that if she didn't at least try, she would regret it.

This was all very confusing for Santana, because before this, she had never wanted to put this much effort into getting to know a girl, but now that she was faced with it, she found that she really wanted to, despite how crazy it sounded to the logical side of her head.

Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after three in the afternoon. If Pretty Girl was working today, she guessed that she would be at work by now, so if she was going to go, she needed to stop messing around in her head and go.

A few minutes later, she was still fighting with herself, but then a spurt of her usual confidence took over and she kicked her chair out and she grabbed her car keys. She had made up her mind; she was going to go. By herself even, because she couldn't bring Quinn for two reasons, the first was because Quinn had promised to spend the whole day with Sam after canceling on him the night before, and the second was that she didn't want Pretty Girl to think that they were a couple.

By the time Santana arrived at the theater, she was starting to feel nervous again, but not as nervous as the night before. She sat in her car and gathered her thoughts. She was at least going to find out Pretty Girl's name, and hopefully, her number, and she didn't care if she had to buy a ticket to every movie to do it.

With a renewed sense of her ill-formed plan, Santana exited her car and walked up to the box office. She peeked past the few people in line and she felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that Pretty Girl was indeed at work, and she was thankfully without a trainer.

Santana wrung her hands together a few times to help get rid of her nervousness, and by the time it was her turn, she was still nervous, but not as much as before.

When Santana approached the window, Pretty Girl's face lit up when she recognized her.

"Hi, Santana!" She chirped. "Back again?"

"Yeah, boring weekend." Santana said with a shrug, as if it was nothing, while she forced herself not to show her excitement over Pretty Girl remembering her name.

"Did your friend from yesterday abandon you?"

"Oh, no, she's with her boyfriend today. I was not about to be a third wheel at Color Me Mine." She said with a flick of her hand.

Pretty Girl giggled. "Good plan. I don't think that would've been all that much fun."

Santana loved to hear that little laugh. "Definitely not, so I thought I'd see another movie instead."

"Well, I'm glad you did. What would you like to see?"

"_She's happy to see me again!"_ Santana cheered in her head. "Umm, I guess 'Pacific Rim.'" Santana answered since it was one of two movies starting soon.

"Ooo, you'll have to tell me how you like that one. I haven't seen it yet." Pretty Girl said as she typed it into her computer.

"I will." Santana said happily because that implied that Pretty Girl expected them to talk again. She looked again at Pretty Girl's nametag, but instead of a name or a tag that said 'Trainee', there was no tag at all. She almost frowned in her disappointment.

$7.50." Pretty Girl said.

Santana handed her the money, and again she felt an energy exchange course through her when Pretty Girl touched her hand while giving her, her change and ticket.

"I hope you like the movie." Pretty Girl said with her beautiful smile.

"Me too. Thanks again..." Santana said trailing off and made it obvious that she was looking for a nametag, hoping that Pretty Girl would notice.

"Brittany." Pretty Girl said, and Santana could have busted out into a happy dance at finally learning her name. "They haven't made my tag yet."

"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you, Brittany." Santana said politely and smiled widely.

"You too, Santana." Brittany said with a shy smile, and it looked like she was going to say something else, but before she could, a group of kids and their mothers nosily walked into line behind Santana, taking their attention away from each other for a moment.

"I better let you get back to work." Santana said with a closed lip smile when she looked at Brittany again.

"Thanks; have fun." Brittany said with a small wave, and Santana wasn't sure if it was real or if she imagined it, but she thought she saw a twinge of disappointment in Brittany as well.

Santana nodded and waved back before she walked off. She was a little disappointed because she really wanted to know what Brittany was going to say before she was interrupted, but she couldn't be too upset because she was overjoyed at learning Brittany's name, so she wasn't going to fuss over it. She'll just have to buy another ticket after this movie and talk to her again.

-()-()-()-()-

After 'Pacific Rim,' Santana walked out of the theater and right back into the box office line. It was a lot busier now that it was after six o'clock, and there was now a second person in the office with Brittany to help keep up with the long line.

Santana couldn't help but be impatient as she waited in the line because she really wanted to talk to Brittany again. It took almost fifteen minutes for her to reach the front of the line, and when she did, she realized that she wasn't going to end up at Brittany's window because she was being called over to the other window with the pimply faced kid that was training Brittany the night before.

A brief moment of panic came over Santana, but then she recovered nicely and motioned for the couple behind her to go in her place. "You two go. I'm not sure yet." She said.

The couple thanked her for letting them go first, but they also gave her a funny look and Santana knew they were thinking that after fifteen minutes of standing in line she should have made up her mind by now. She was lying of course, she knew what movie she was going to see next, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

The family in front of Brittany walked away, and when she called out, _"Next!"_ over the speaker, she sounded tired.

"Hey Brittany." Santana said smoothly with a wide smile. She was a lot less nervous now that she knew Brittany's name.

"Hi!" Brittany perked up when she realized it was Santana. "You're seeing another movie?" She almost seemed surprised to see Santana again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a loser, but I really don't have anything better to do tonight than to see another movie. All my friends are busy this weekend." Santana said hoping that her self-deprecating joke would get a laugh out of Brittany.

It worked because Brittany did giggle and it was oh-so-cute to Santana's ears.

"Santana!" Brittany playfully admonished. "You are not a loser!"

"Yes I am! This is my fourth movie in twenty four hours!" Santana laughed at herself. This approached seemed to be working so she decided to go with it for a little while.

"Well, I don't think you're a loser. And just think, if you were out with your friends you wouldn't be here talking to me, so it can't be all bad now, can it?" Brittany said with a little wrinkle of her nose.

"You're right." Santana said with a slight smirk. "It's not bad at all."

Brittany smiled at that response but before she could say anything else, someone opened the door behind her. A man with a tie stepped in the room and said something to both Brittany and the pimply faced kid that Santana couldn't hear, but she assumed by some of the gestures he was making, he wanted them to speed things up.

A few moments later, he left and Brittany turned back to look at Santana, "Sorry. What movie did you want to see?" She asked.

"Oh, the 'Lone Ranger.'" Santana said, and handed over her money right away, because she didn't want to get Brittany into trouble with her boss.

"Good choice. I love Johnny Depp movies."

"Me too." Santana said honestly. "I hope this one is better than the last movie I saw."

"So I'm guessing you didn't like it." Brittany said as she worked.

"It was okay, I guess, but science fiction movies aren't usually my favorite, but I thought I'd give it a try."

"Well that's good to know." Brittany said and handed Santana her ticket and change.

Santana wanted to ask her what that meant, because she wasn't sure if that was good because Brittany was interested in her movie preferences, or if it was good because she interested in another person's review of the movie. Unfortunately, she knew that now was not the right time to ask that question because Brittany was busy, and she needed to get back to work.

"Okay, thanks. Good luck with this crowd." Santana offered with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Brittany responded, mirroring her smile. "Oh, and if you're looking for another movie to watch after this one, 'Despicable Me 2' is a good choice."

Santana nodded and waved to Brittany as she left. Now, she was ready for this movie to be over, because she was pretty sure that Brittany just told her to come see her again.

-()-()-()-()-

When 'The Lone Ranger' was over, Santana quickly made her way out of the theater and checked to make sure that Brittany was still in the box office; when she saw her there by herself, she got into line again, prepared to see the next showing of 'Despicable Me 2.'

The line wasn't too long, there was only about a dozen or so couples in front of her, so she figured it wouldn't take too long to get to the front. She was hoping that she could have a little longer conversation with Brittany this time since she wasn't as busy as she was earlier, and maybe ask her if she would want to hang out sometime.

As Santana waited for her turn, she felt her phone in her purse vibrate. She looked to see who was calling, and when she saw it was Quinn, she decided to ignore it until she had more time to talk. She sent Quinn a text to say that she couldn't talk and that she'd call her back later.

Once that was finished, she returned her phone to her purse, and then when she looked up, she was hit with a flash of disappointment. She was next in line, and the pimply faced kid, not Brittany, was helping the couple in front of her. In fact, Brittany wasn't even in the room.

Santana wanted to deflate, because a moment later, it was her turn, but she wasn't in the mood to see a movie anymore now that Brittany wasn't there to give her ticket to her. She almost left, but there were some kids she recognized from McKinley in the line a few places behind her and she didn't want to look crazy for standing in line and then not buying a ticket, so she reluctantly bought a ticket from the pimply faced kid, whose name tag read Joel.

Santana hoped that Brittany had just gone on break, and she was inside the theater somewhere, so she decided to ask, "Um, is Brittany still here?"

"No, her shift ended a few minutes ago." Joel said with no emotion and handed over her change and ticket.

"Okay." Santana said with a sigh and walked into the lobby. She handed her ticket to be checked to the same girl she had seen the four previous times.

"Hi." The girl said politely, but surprised to see Santana for a fifth time in two days. "Have you bought a ticket for every movie?"

Santana didn't know the girl, so she assumed that she went to another high school because no one from McKinley would dare ask her that. That aside, Santana wasn't in the mood to be snarky, so she just nodded, "Almost." She said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"Okay, well enjoy the movie. It's pretty funny." The girl said, and handed Santana back her stub.

"I hope so." Santana responded and walked further into the lobby. She needed something to perk her up. She guessed that she would have to see another movie, maybe in a few days, so she could see Brittany again.

Santana stopped by the bathroom, and then slowly made her way to the theater. When she walked into the back of the dimly lit room, she saw that there was only two other people there, a couple who looked younger than her seated in the back row. Santana guessed they weren't going to be paying much attention to the movie if the amount of heavy petting going on already was any indication, so she decided to find a seat in the middle of the theater far enough away from them so she couldn't hear anything.

Once seated, she pulled her phone out to pass the time. She contemplated calling Quinn back, but she decided against it because she wasn't in the mood to be made fun of, so she just sat there quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

A couple of minutes later, she heard someone else open the door to the theater, but she couldn't be bothered to look up. She just hoped it wasn't another couple that planned to make out the whole time, and if it was, she hoped they found a seat far enough away from her, because she was not in the mood to deal with that.

Then a few moments later, Santana saw someone out of the corner of her eye sit in the seat right next to her. She was about to tear into them, because really, couldn't they find another seat without having to bother her; but when she looked over, she saw Brittany, changed out of her work clothes, smiling at her.

"You want some?" Brittany said sweetly and held up a bag of popcorn.

"Umm, sure." Santana said taking a few pieces, still unsure if what she was seeing was real. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"I got you a drink too. I didn't know what kind you'd like so I got a Coke and a Sprite, do you have a preference?" Brittany asked, pointing to the two drinks sitting in her lap in a cardboard carrier.

"Aww thanks! That's sweet of you." Santana cooed with a warm smile, clearly touched by Brittany's thoughtfulness. "I'm good with whatever." She said hoping Brittany would choose because she really didn't want to, in case she took the one that Brittany wanted.

"Is it okay if I take the Coke? I haven't any caffeine since this morning." Brittany asked, almost as if she wasn't the one who had bought all the snacks.

Santana felt herself melt a little at that. "Sure. Whatever you want."

Brittany smiled widely. "Okay, thanks."

"_OMG!"_ Santana squealed in her head. She couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting next to the sweetest girl she had ever met and she was about to watch a movie and share a bag of popcorn with her. Santana was sure she was in heaven. That was the only way she could describe it.

The movie started before they could properly start a conversation, so they quietly sat through the previews, eating their popcorn. Santana's body was buzzing from energy exchanges because she and Brittany bumped hands a few times reaching in the popcorn bag at the same time, and their arms rested against each other's on their shared armrest.

The movie as it turned out, was hilarious, and Santana and Brittany laughed the whole way through, with a few _"awws"_ and _"that's so sweet"_ comments for the cute parts.

When they walked out of the theater after the movie was over, the lobby lights were dimmed, indicating that the theater closing.

"Can you wait here a minute while I run into the locker room and get my bag?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course." Santana said with a smile.

"Okay, don't go anywhere." Brittany said playfully.

"I won't." Santana said with a chuckle. As if she would. She had been there all day and sat through three movies just so she could talk to Brittany, there was no way she was leaving now that she had her outside of the box office.

Brittany ran off to get her bag, and Santana sat down on a bench while she waited for Brittany to return. When she saw her coming back with a small duffel bag, Santana stood up and met her over by the front doors.

"Ready?" Santana asked opening the door for Brittany.

"Yep." Brittany said with a shy smile and stepped outside. "Where's your car?"

"Over there." Santana said and pointed towards the right side of the parking lot.

"Oh, mine's on the other side." Brittany said with a slight pout that they weren't parked near each other.

"That's okay; I'll walk with you over to your car. I need to walk anyways; I've been sitting all day." Santana offered.

"I'd like that." Brittany said with shy smile, leading them in the direction of her car.

"So you're on the North Lima High Dance Team?" Santana asked after a few moments, pointing to the letters on Brittany's bag.

"Yeah, I just started. My family moved here from Columbus a few weeks ago."

"Are you a junior or a senior?"

"Junior." Brittany answered. "What about you?"

"I'm a junior at McKinley. I'm on the Cheerios."

"That's cool. I was a cheerleader at my old school, but I can't try out for the squad here until next year, so I joined the dance team because they take new people year round."

"Sounds fun." Santana said as they arrived at Brittany's car.

Brittany popped the trunk and put her duffel bag in, but kept her purse on her shoulder.

"So, Brittany, I was wondering if I could maybe get your number, and maybe we could hang out again." Santana asked, shyly. She was nervous again. She knew that the chances were low that Brittany would turn her down because they had had a good time watching the movie together, and Brittany had wanted Santana to walk her to her car, but she couldn't help but feel nervous over the small chance that Brittany would say no.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Brittany chirped and pulled her phone out of her purse. They exchanged numbers, and then Brittany said, "I'm off tomorrow. If you still don't have any plans for the rest of your weekend, we could meet up tomorrow?"

Santana had to force herself not to blurt out her answer because she was still having a hard time believing that this was actually happening. "Yeah, sounds good. I think I've seen enough movies for a little while, so how does lunch at Breadstix around eleven-thirty sound?"

Brittany smiled widely, "It's a date." She chirped and then kissed Santana on her cheek. "Thanks for spending all day at the theater trying to talk to me. I promise it'll be easier tomorrow." She said with a wink. "Drive home safely, and see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, you too." Santana said with a surprised look on her face and she touched her cheek where Brittany had kissed her. She watched Brittany drive off before she started the short walk back to her car.

Santana couldn't believe it, Brittany had figured her plan out, which wasn't too surprising, considering it wasn't exactly the best-laid plan, and she had been less than subtle, but just the fact that she had a date with Brittany, the girl that she saw in her dreams, in less than twelve hours was mind blowing.

If that wasn't the best luck, Santana didn't know what was.

-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. If you have time, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee,' any of the movies, or copyrighted products that are mentioned in this story. Also, the premise for this story is loosely based from an idea that I got from a 'Kim Possible' episode, which I also don't own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going to the Movies**

A/N: I wasn't planning on this being a two-shot, but since I got a lot of messages and reviews about a chapter for their date, I decided to write one. This is a little longer than I expected, but I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee,' any of the movies, or copyrighted products that are mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 2**

Santana was starting to get nervous again and she hadn't even left her house yet. She was getting dressed for her date with Brittany, and she wasn't sure what she should wear. This was new for her because she had a closet full of clothes that she could always find an appropriate outfit for any occasion, but this time, for this one date that meant more to her than any other date that she had ever been on, she was coming up blank.

She didn't think that anything in her closet was good enough. She had tried on a few dresses that she thought were nice and that Brittany would like, but in the end she thought they were too dressy for a day-date to Breadstix, so she thought about going with jeans, but then she thought that wasn't nice enough for a first date. She sighed in frustration and threw the pairs of jeans that she had in her hand into her closet.

A few moments later, her mother poked her head into the room, "Mija, is everything okay?"

"No! I have a date in an hour and I can't find anything to wear!" Santana huffed.

Maribel walked further into the room, and chuckled as she joined her daughter in front of her closet. "All these clothes that you have and you can't find one thing to wear?"

"Mama, everything is either too dressy or too casual!"

"Oooh." Maribel drawled. "Hmm, well tell me what you're doing, and maybe I can help."

"We're going to lunch at Breadstix."

"Anywhere else?"

"Maybe." Santana said unsure. "I mean, I'm hoping the date doesn't end after lunch, but we haven't discussed it. I was barely able to ask her out in the first place."

Maribel chuckled to herself at Santana's teenage drama. She knew the situation wasn't as dire as Santana was making it, but she could also tell that Santana was more nervous for this date than any other date that she had seen her go on, so she decided not to pick on her. She looked through Santana's closet and after a few moments, she pulled out a pair of form-fitting medium washed blue jeans, a cute light-tan sleeveless button-up top, and a pair of reddish-brown strappy heels.

Santana gauged the outfit that her mother had picked out for her and she looked up at her mother skeptically. "Mama, don't you think this will be too casual?"

Maribel shook her head. "Honey, you need to keep it simple. Simple yet classy, and a pair of jeans can be dressed up with the right set of accessories."

"I'm not sure-" Santana said, slowly looking over the clothes in her hands again.

"Santana, first dates can be stressful, as well as exciting, and the last thing you need to be worrying about is what you're wearing. This outfit is cute, a little flirty, but it's not too dressed up or too casual, it's right in the middle. Perfect for a day-date that might turn into an all-day date." Maribel said with a wink.

Santana felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"May I make another suggestion?" Maribel asked. Santana didn't say anything; she just nodded. "Wear a pair of dangling earrings and a chunky bracelet. I think it would look really nice, and dress it up just a little bit more."

"Okay, Mama." Santana sighed.

"Okay." Maribel smiled. "Make sure you come see me before you leave."

Santana nodded again and Maribel left the room, closing the door behind her. Santana couldn't believe her mother just picked out her clothes for a date, but at this point, she was running out of time, and really, she didn't have a better idea, so she decided to try on what her mother suggested.

Santana changed into her new outfit and picked out a pair of earrings, and a bracelet, just like her mother suggested, and then put on her heels. She went over to her full-length mirror to see what it looked like on her, and she had to admit that her mother was right. It was a cute outfit. The top and jeans hugged her curves in all the right places and the few top buttons that she left undone on her shirt definitely gave her ensemble a flirty feel.

Santana smiled at herself in the mirror. She definitely liked what she saw, and she had a feeling that Brittany would too. Some of the anxiety that she was feeling about this date was fading now that she had an outfit that she deemed worthy, so she quickly applied her makeup, found a purse that she thought would match, and then she went to find her mother so she could leave to see Brittany.

When Santana walked into the living room, her Mother took her attention away from the magazine she was reading and looked Santana up and down. "You look beautiful, Mija." She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you did good Mama." Santana said, returning the smile. "Okay, well I'll be back sometime." She said and turned to leave.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute." Maribel said, halting Santana in her place. "I know you don't plan on going out without telling me anything about your date?"

Santana sighed. She didn't want to go through this whole process, but she knew if she didn't her mother wouldn't let her go, so she just answered her questions. "Her name is Brittany, and she moved to Lima a few weeks ago."

"Does this Brittany have a last name?"

"Pierce." Santana said. Brittany had not actually told Santana her last name, but when she put her number into Santana's phone, she had put her last name in the contact list as well.

"Where does she go to school?"

"North Lima. She's a junior too."

"Is she cute?"

Santana smiled shyly. "She's beautiful and so sweet, probably the sweetest girl I've ever met, and oh my god her giggle is so cute it's almost like music." She wasn't sure why she said so much, but she just guessed that she was experiencing a high just from thinking about Brittany.

Maribel smiled, liking the answers to her questions. "So where did you meet this beautiful, sweet girl that you're very clearly smitten over?"

"Mama!" Santana groaned, embarrassed. She knew she had said too much. "You're going to make me late."

Maribel chuckled. She was sure she had never seen her daughter like this. "Okay, Honey, I'll save my questions for later." She said and then she reached into her purse, "Here's a little extra money, just in case your lunch date turns into something more."

"Thanks Mama!" Santana chirped and kissed her mother on her cheek as she took the money out of her hand. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, and don't forget your curfew. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Santana said throwing a wave over her shoulder as she hurried out of the living room to her car.

While she tried to hide it, Santana was a bit of a worrier when it came to things that she deemed important, so she was thankful Lima was a small town and that the drive to Breadstix was quick and didn't allow her to get lost in her thoughts about how this date was going to go. The last thing she wanted was to stress herself out. She just wanted to have a good time with Brittany.

When Santana arrived at the restaurant, she checked her makeup in the mirror one last time before she got out of her car. As she walked towards the entrance, she noticed that Brittany was already waiting for her, and she sighed in relief when she saw that Brittany was wearing a pair of jeans as well. Brittany smiled widely when she noticed Santana approaching her.

"I'm not late am I?" Santana asked playfully.

"Oh no, I was early. I was afraid that something would happen to make me late for our date, so I left my house earlier than I needed to." Brittany said sheepishly as she stood up from the bench that she was sitting on.

Santana felt her heart flutter at Brittany's admission. She loved the fact that Brittany was fussing over this date as much as she was. "That's okay; it took me way too long to decide on what I was going to wear today. I think I would've been late had my mom not stepped in and helped me."

If the circumstances had been different, and she was with anyone else, Santana never would have admitted that, but she saw the shy and semi-embarrassed look on Brittany's face, so she decided to share her embarrassing moment so Brittany would feel better about hers.

"Well, I'm glad she did, you look great, and I love that top you're wearing." Brittany said. She still sounded shy.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks. You look great too." She thought Brittany's jeans and pink scoop-neck top looked absolutely adorable on her and a little sexy as well because it showed off her beautiful figure so well.

"Thanks." Brittany said and then hooked her thumb in the direction of the door. "You ready to eat?"

"Yep." Santana said with a wide smile and she opened the door for Brittany to walk in ahead of her.

Once they were inside, the hostess seated them at a booth that was off to the side, and since the lunch rush hadn't gotten into full swing yet, their waiter met them at the table almost immediately to take their drink orders.

"So, what do you think of Lima so far?" Santana asked right away. She was determined not to have any awkward silences.

"Oh, it's okay." Brittany answered. "It's a little different than Columbus."

"Different, as in it's a boring little town in the middle of nowhere?" Santana offered.

"It's not that bad." Brittany giggled.

"It's not that good either." Santana countered with a chuckle.

"Well I've met some really nice people at my new school, and at work, that I've made friends with…and you're in Lima and I know I want to get to know you better, so I don't think it's all that bad here." Brittany said sweetly.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up with the sweet compliment. "Umm, I guess when you put it like that, it isn't that bad." She had to admit, now that she's met Brittany, Lima seemed just a little bit better.

"How long have you lived here?" Brittany asked.

"My whole life pretty much. We moved here when I was two, when my dad got a promotion as the Head of Surgery at the hospital."

"Your dad's a doctor?" Brittany asked.

"Yep, and my mom's a pediatric nurse."

"Oh, that's awesome. My parents don't have jobs that cool. My mom's a stay at home mom and my dad does something with computers, he tried to explain it to me once, but I never did grasp it."

"Is that why your family moved here, did your dad get a new job?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, he's working for the electric company."

Before Santana could respond, their waiter came back with their drinks. "We've been talking I didn't even think to look at the menu." Brittany squeaked when the waiter ask if he could take their order.

"I can come back in a few minutes." The waiter offered.

"Do you know what you want?" Brittany asked Santana and Santana nodded since she usually ordered one of three things when she was at Breadstix. "Okay, you order first." She said with a smile.

"I'll have the lemon chicken linguini and a house salad."

The waited wrote down the order and then he looked towards Brittany.

"Umm, I think I'll just have cheese ravioli and a house salad as well." Brittany asked without looking at the menu. She figured that most Italian restaurants would have cheese ravioli on the menu.

"Okay, I'll put this in and then I'll be back with your breadsticks." The waiter said before he left them alone.

"So how's the food here. I've never eaten here before." Brittany asked.

"You've never eaten at Breadstix?" Santana asked, almost in shock. "They're like a huge chain."

Brittany giggled. "I know, but my parents always took us to Olive Garden."

Santana shook her head. "That's just sad." She said playfully. "Breadstix is way better than Olive Garden."

"Oh really?" Brittany said intrigued. "So, I guess I'm in for a treat then."

"Just wait until you try the breadsticks. I once tried to order a wheel barrel full of them."

"What?!" Brittany laughed. "What could you possible do with that many breadsticks?"

"Eat them, duh!"

"Or you could use them like Lincoln Logs and build houses out of them." Brittany mused. "Oh, or you could have connected them all together and made a raft out of them to see if they float."

Santana giggled. "I guess I could have, but I never got to find out because they wouldn't give me that many."

"How old were you when you tried that?"

"Twelve. I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach or my sense of reality."

"I think so." Brittany said playfully.

The waiter brought over a basket of breadsticks and Santana took one out of the basket, looking to Brittany to do the same.

"I'm nervous now." Brittany said. "You've talked these breadsticks up so much, it might just break my heart if they don't live up to the hype."

Santana smirked. "Just try them."

Brittany eyed her breadstick and then took a bite. She seemed pleasantly surprised. "They're good." She said with a smile.

"Better than Olive Garden?" Santana asked before she took a bite of hers.

"Hmm, they're different, but a good kind of different. Olive Garden's are soft while these ones are crunchy."

"I guess I can live with that answer." Santana joked.

Brittany smiled. "Oh god I hope so. I wouldn't want to kill you on the first date; it would certainly put a damper on my chances for a second date."

"I think you're chances are good." Santana said coolly, but on the inside she was cheering that Brittany was already thinking about a second date with her.

"Awesome." Brittany chirped.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both gave each other shy glances and smiles. Their food arrived not long after that and Santana eagerly awaited Brittany's thoughts on the food.

"I like these better than Olive Garden's. The tomato sauce is better here." Brittany said and Santana smiled smugly.

Throughout the rest their lunch, they talked about their shared interests in dancing and cheerleading, their families, and by the end of lunch, Santana was in stitches over stories about Brittany's cat.

"I think you're making that up!" Santana said in between her laughter.

"No I'm not! He seriously got his head and shoulders stuck in the fondue pot. Thank god, it wasn't too hot. When my sister and I finally got him loose, he was covered in fondue, so we had to give him a bath, which was another stressful but funny ordeal because he kept trying to escape. After that he wouldn't go anywhere near the bathrooms, and it took me a while to get him to join me on 'Fondue for Two' again."

"What's 'Fondue for Two'?"

"My internet talk show."

"You have a talk show?" Santana asked, interested.

Brittany nodded with a wide smile. "Yep! I interview people while we have Fondue and Lord Tubbington is my co-host."

"Who do you interview?"

"My friends, family, classmates, sometimes my teachers, and I had a whole segment once were I interviewed circus clowns! That one was hilarious."

"Oh, sounds fun. What do you interview them about?"

"Anything. My old cheer squad came on the show once. We were supposed to talk about cheerleading, but it turned into a gossip session about the hottest guys in school. Last year, I interviewed the kitchen staff at my old school. I got into trouble when I questioned the existence and nutritional value of their mystery meat. Oh and I interviewed Lord Tubbington about his smoking and excessive catnip habits. He was grounded after that episode."

Santana giggled. "It sounds fun. Where can I watch them?"

Brittany blushed. "You really wanna watch them?"

"I wanna watch you." Santana said and then her face fell in mild panic when she realized her words, so she quickly back peddled, "I mean that in a totally non-creepy way. I won't know anyone in the videos, but I wanna see you do something you love."

"I knew what you meant." Brittany said shyly. "Um, they're on youtube."

"Maybe we can watch them together sometime."

"I'd love to." Brittany chirped. "Maybe one day you'll let me interview you."

"Totally." Santana said with a smile.

The waiter came by their table to clear their dishes and when he pulled the check from his apron pocket, Santana reached for it, indicating that she wanted to pay.

"Can I get it?" Brittany asked. "I happen to know that you spent a lot of money at the movies the past few days." She said with a wink.

Santana chuckled, still not surprised that her 'brilliant' plan was figured out. "That's sweet," she said with a warm smile, "but I asked you out and I would love nothing more than to treat you to lunch."

Brittany smiled and nodded her agreement, "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana said and put the debit card her parents had given her into the folder.

Once the bill was paid, Santana and Brittany looked at the other, trying to guess what the other wanted to do, now that their lunch date was technically over.

"So, do you have other plans for today or do you wanna hang out a little longer?" Brittany asked first.

Santana gave an internal sigh of relief. She was hoping that Brittany wanted to extend their date past lunch. "Yeah, I'd love to hang out, is there anywhere you wanna go?" She asked.

"The movies." Brittany looked at her dead serious.

Santana swallowed hard, because after sitting for five movies over the past few days, the movie theater was the last place she wanted to go, but if that's what Brittany wanted, she'd go.

Thankfully, a moment later, Brittany cracked a smile and started to giggle, and Santana realized that she was kidding.

"You're messing with me now, aren't ya?" Santana playfully accused. She had to admit, it was a clever joke.

"Maybe just a little." Brittany said, still giggling with her thumb and pointer finger squished together.

"Mm-hmm." Santana said and shook her head in amusement.

"I'm just kidding, but I've wanted to check out the park since I moved here, you up for a walk?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna meet me there, or do you wanna take one car?" Santana asked.

"Actually, my house isn't too far, we can drop my car off at home, and then we can take your car, if you want?"

"Sounds good." Santana agreed.

They left the restaurant and went to their cars, Santana following Brittany to her house. When they arrived, Brittany pulled into the driveway, and Santana parked on the side of the road. Brittany stepped out of her car and then motioned for Santana to wait a minute while she ran into the house. A few moments later, Brittany returned and Santana reached over to open the passenger side door for her.

"Sorry about that. I knew if my parents noticed my car in the driveway and they knew I wasn't home, they'd worry, so I just ran inside to let them know that I was leaving with you again."

"That's fine. My parents probably would've been the same way." Santana answered. When Brittany was buckled in, she put the car in drive and started towards the park.

"So is there anything especially cool about the park?"

"It's a normal park I guess. There's always street performers on the weekends; so I'd say that's probably the coolest part about it.

"Oh, well I'm looking for to seeing that."

For a small town, Lima had a large park and it was a popular destination on the weekends. Santana pulled into the parking lot and it took a few minutes for her to find an open parking spot.

"It's pretty." Brittany commented as she looked around. "There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah, a lot people come here on the weekends, and it's popular for people to like to work out outside. Sometimes, I'll come here for a run and the Y sponsors Yoga and Tai Chi classes in the spring and summer."

"That's cool. I like to run too."

"Yeah? Well maybe we can run together."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I like that idea.

They walked a little further up the walking path and they ran into their first street performers, a teenage boy playing a guitar and singing with another in a wheel chair.

"I think they sound really good." Brittany said as they joined the small crowd listening to their song.

Santana shook her head and smirked, the insults that were going through her head were fantastic, but since she was with Brittany, she guessed she would have to wait until tomorrow at school to throw them. "I know these two; I go to school with them. They're probably looking for some quick cash…well Puck is, he probably forced Artie come with him."

They listened to a few more songs and a few people put dollars into their guitar case.

"Hey Lopez!" Puck yelled when he noticed that Santana didn't place anything into their case. "No love for us?"

Santana scoffed. "You want me to give you money for something that I can see for free anytime? Not likely."

"This isn't Glee, now pony up! I plan to take the money we make here to buy some bud and beers. If you want, I wouldn't mind taking you on a trip to Chez Puckerman for a little sookie sookie." He said with a lecherous smirk.

Brittany pulled a dollar out of her purse and dropped it into the case. Then surprisingly, she took Santana's hand into her own and winked at him. "She's with me. Thanks for the show." She said before leading Santana away from a stunned Puck and Artie.

Santana smiled as her body started to buzz from the prolonged energy exchange she was feeling from holding Brittany's hand.

"Is he always like that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think Puckerman could be less of an ass if he tried. Sometimes I think he was dropped on his head multiple times as a baby."

"Hmm, well he's definitely cocky. Does he not know you're-" Brittany started to say, but she stopped because she didn't know how to finish that sentence. She wasn't completely sure of Santana's orientation.

"Yeah, he knows I'm a lesbian, but he doesn't care." Santana said with a shrug. "We dated on and off for a while before I figured out that I liked girls. I think he's got it in his head that I'll still sleep with him, and if he offers me a threesome with another girl, I'll definitely go for it."

"Oh." Brittany said, and Santana was sure she heard some concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, that is long over. I wouldn't touch him like that again if I was paid to."

Brittany smirked and tightened her grip around Santana's hand.

"What about you?" Santana asked after a moment. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, and since it was brought up, she figured this was the best way to broach the topic of Brittany's orientation.

"Oh, um I'm bi." Brittany answered knowing what Santana was asking.

"Do you have any ex-boyfriends like Puck?"

Brittany smiled. "Nope. All the guys I dated weren't nearly as pervy as him."

"Consider yourself lucky." Santana grumbled.

Brittany chuckled and turned her hand so she could link her fingers through Santana's. "Is this okay?" She asked.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up. She was practically floating in excitement. "Y-yeah. It's totally fine."

"Great." Brittany said and flashed her another smile.

They walked in silence for a while, stealing shy glances and smiles from each other as they enjoyed the feeling of holding the others hand. They watched a few more street performers, and Santana was relieved that they weren't anyone that she knew or went to school with.

When they left their fourth performer, Brittany asked, "So, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was it about me that made you want to see all those movies?"

Santana felt the breath in her chest hitch, because she was a little embarrassed about the answer. "You're laugh."

"My laugh?" Brittany said surprised.

Santana nodded. "I know this is going to sound so bad, but I actually saw you for the first time on Friday at The Lima Bean. I heard the cutest little laugh that I had ever heard, and when I looked to see where it came from, I saw you. I knew at that moment that I wanted to talk to you, but you left so quickly that I didn't get a chance to, so I made Quinn ditch her boyfriend for the night and come with me to the movies. I didn't know that you worked in the ticket booth, so I had to keep buying tickets because every time I got to talk to you, it only lasted a few minutes, and the more I talked to you, the more I wanted to keep talking to you."

Brittany stopped walking and she looked at Santana in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you freaked out?" Santana winced when she asked. She knew she had been bordering on stalker territory.

Brittany quirked an eyebrow, "No, it's actually kinda flattering. I've never had anyone go through so much effort to talk to me before."

Santana sighed in relief because she was afraid that Brittany was about to go running in the other direction.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand lightly. "I've also never had anyone ever notice me for laugh before. The guys, and the one girl I dated, notice my body before they decided to pay attention to me. It's nice to be noticed for something other than my looks."

Santana wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just offered a shy, "You're welcome."

"You really are sweet, you know that?" Brittany said and they resumed their walking.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but you really do have a cute laugh."

"Do you wanna know what really made me take notice of you?"

"What?" Santana whispered.

"When you came to my window the second time with Quinn and you were obviously nervous. I didn't know at that time that you were there to talk to me, but when I saw how flustered you were I thought it was so cute."

"So my moment of bumbling awkwardness is what got to you?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm."

"So when did you notice that I was there for you?"

"Yesterday, when you showed up at my window a second time. I bought your story the first time when Quinn said that you were taking turns watching each other's movies, and then when you showed up at my window the next day, I honestly thought you were bored, but when you showed up again, and you were very clearly flirting with me, I figured it out. That's why I suggested your next movie after that, because I figured if you were putting that much effort into trying to talk to me, I should at least do the same."

Santana looked down at their clasped hands and then she looked up at Brittany with a warm smile, "Well I'm glad you did, because I'm really having fun spending time with you."

"Me too." Brittany cooed and she started to swing their hands between them.

Another comfortable silence fell between them as they walked until Brittany saw a small playground area that didn't have anyone at it. "Do you wanna go swing?"

"Sure." Santana chirped.

They walked over to the swings and when Santana let go of Brittany's hand she gestured to the swing. "I'll push."

"Okay." Brittany smile and she said down.

Santana pulled back on the chains and started the momentum. When Brittany swung back to her, she pushed on her back lightly, pushing her forward again.

"I used to love going to the playground when I was a kid. The swings were my favorite. It was kinda like my escape."

"What were you escaping from?" Santana asked and pushed Brittany forward again, only this time a little harder.

"Life, I guess. I didn't know why, and I still don't know why, but for a while, my parents were always sad and they fought a lot. I loved swinging because it was so fun and exciting trying to see how high I could get. It always lightened my mood and took away a lot of the sadness that I felt from home, so every day at recess I would run straight to the swings and stay there as long as I could."

Santana felt her heartstrings pull. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine now and has been for a long time. My parents worked out whatever their problems were and they're very happy together, which I'm thankful for."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Santana said and she found herself appreciating her parents just a little more because she was glad she didn't have to go through that sadness as a kid.

"Come sit beside me." Brittany said looking over her shoulder. Santana pushed her one more time and then sat in the swing next to Brittany.

Brittany slowed her swing with her feet until she wasn't moving anymore. Santana smiled at her when she stopped in front of her. Brittany returned the smile and took Santana's hand into her own again rubbing it with her thumb. "Tell me a story about your childhood. Something that means something to you."

Santana felt her heart flutter, and she squeezed Brittany's hand a little tighter. It took her a few seconds to think of something. "When I was six, my parents took me on a trip to Disney World. I loved it there. I was literally in heaven. On the first day, my mom bought me a Minnie Mouse headband, you know the kind with the ears, and I thought it was the best thing ever. I wouldn't even let my parents take it off when I went to bed. That's how much I loved it."

"That's sweet." Brittany cooed.

"Well, I think it was the second to last day there, my parents decided to stay for the fireworks show and we must have been too close for me because I started to freak out over all the noise and lights. I was crying hysterically, so my dad picked me up and started running through all the people to get me away from there. We ended up at the front of the park and while we waited for my mom, I realized that I had lost my headband, so since I was already so upset, it made me cry even harder."

"Oh my, I can just imagine how upset you were."

"Well as my dad was trying to calm me down, one of the parks employees asked my dad what was wrong and if they could help. He explained the situation to them, so they took us into the guest relations area while we waited for my mom. The lady asked me what my headband looked like, so I told her, and by the time my mom found us, they had replaced my headband for free and they also gave me a free stuffed Minnie Mouse to help me feel better."

"Aww, that was so nice of them."

"It certainly perked me up and after that I was fine. The rest of our trip went smoothly, and I still have that Minnie Mouse. I slept with her for a long time after that and I took her with me everywhere."

"Where is she now?"

"Sitting on the nightstand by my bed.

"Do you still sleep with her?"

Santana smiled and leaned against the swing's chains. "Only when I have a nightmare or I'm feeling sad."

Brittany returned the smile. "You're so cute." She said and pulled her phone out of her purse, "I wanna take a picture of you like this." She said and took a picture of Santana.

Santana giggled after the picture and they just continued to look at each other with shy smiles. At one point Santana thought Brittany might lean in and kiss her, but it never got there because their trance was interrupted by the sound of children laughing and running towards the jungle gym.

"You wanna walk some more?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany cooed and they left the playground holding hands.

They walked around the park a little more, and when they came across a lavish fountain, Brittany pulled Santana over to it. "Let's make a wish."

"Okay." Santana said as she watched Brittany let go of her hand to pull her wallet out of her purse.

"I only have three coins." Brittany said and held out her hand. She had two pennies and a dime.

"I think that'll be enough." Santana cooed.

Brittany put her wallet away, handed Santana a penny, and then took Santana's hand again. "Okay, you have to say your wish out loud before you throw your penny in."

"I thought wishes were supposed to be kept secret." Santana said playfully. "That way they'll come true."

"I never understood that rule." Brittany said with her eyebrows furrowed. "If you keep your wish a secret, no one will know about it, and how can anyone help it come true if they don't know that you want it."

Santana thought about Brittany logic for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Do you wanna go first?"

Santana shook her head. "No, you go."

"Okay." Brittany said and she closed her eyes, facing the fountain again. "I wish…that one day I get accepted into film school." Brittany said and threw her penny into the fountain.

"You wanna go to film school?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I love making my 'Fondue for Two' videos and I love taking pictures, so I figured that I could make a career out of it someday."

"Do you take a lot of pictures?"

"Yeah. I have a bunch of photo albums at home."

"What kinds of things do you take pictures of?"

"Anything that draws my attention really, but I have a lot of pictures of my family and friends, people and places around Columbus, and pretty girls that still have a soft spot for Minnie Mouse." Brittany said and squeezed Santana's hand.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away from Brittany to look at the fountain. "I hope you get your wish then." She said and looked back to Brittany again with a shy smile.

Brittany never broke eye contact and she nodded. "Me too. Your turn."

Santana nodded and closed her eyes, turning towards the fountain. "I wish…that one day I can leave Lima and move to New York." She said and threw in her penny.

"What's in New York?"

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany. "I don't know, but I know that it's gotta be better than this little town. Maybe one day I can make it as a singer. I think my chances are just as good as anybody's."

"You can sing?" Brittany chirped, clearly interested in this new piece of information.

"Yeah. I know this is probably really lame, but I'm in the Glee Club at school."

"I don't think that's lame." Brittany said confidently. "I think it's great that you're doing something you love. A lot of people let peer pressure get to them and they don't do the things that interest them."

Santana giggled. "Well I was one of them, but peer pressure got me into Glee Club as well, so I guess I can be thankful for that, because I really do like it. Sometimes, it's the best part of my day."

"So a friend pushed you to join?"

"I wouldn't say push, as much as forced. Last year Quinn was dating Finn, the quarterback of the football team, and when he joined Glee, she was jealous of all the time he was spending with Rachel, so she made me join with her so she could keep an eye on him."

"Is she still dating him?"

Santana laughed. "Hell no! They broke up last year, and now Finn is dating Rachel, and Quinn is dating Sam, who is also in Glee."

"And you dated that Puck guy who's in Glee too? Does everyone date in that club?"

"You don't know the half of it. There have been so many combinations in that club of people either dating or sleeping together that even I can't keep it straight anymore, but I think more than anything, we're all friends that like to sing together, so that's the part of Glee Club that I love."

"Will you sing for me?" Brittany asked.

"What, like now?" Santana asked and her heart rate started to pick up. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

"No, it doesn't have to be now, just you know, sometime. I bet you have a beautiful voice."

Santana gave in internal sigh of relief. "Sure. I'll sing for you sometime." She said and looked around at all the people around the park. "Maybe some time when we're alone, and we don't have such a large audience."

"Do you have stage fright?" Brittany asked innocently. She wasn't trying to goad Santana into singing.

"No, not really. I like performing. I just…want it to be you and me the first time I sing for you."

Brittany smiled in understanding. "I like that idea. How about we make this last wish together."

"Okay."

"It's a good thing we have a dime for this one since it's a double wish." Brittany said and then took Santana's other hand, so she has holding both her hands. "What do you wanna wish together?"

"Umm…" Santana drawled, unprepared for that question and she quickly racked her brain to find something she wanted with Brittany. "I really like spending time with you, and getting to know things about you."

"Me too." Brittany said with a wide smile. "Close your eyes." Santana complied with the request and Brittany did the same when she saw Santana's eyes close. "We wish…that our new relationship is filled with happiness and excitement as we get to know more about each other."

Brittany tightened their hands and then she threw the dime that was in between their hands into the fountain. "I think," she said opening her eyes, "that all three of our wishes are going to come true."

"You know, so do I." Santana agreed, opening her eyes as well. "So, we're almost back to the parking lot, is there anything else you wanna do?" She offered, and hoped that Brittany wanted to hang out a little longer.

"I could go for a drink at The Lima Bean." Brittany said

"Sounds good." Santana and she led Brittany back to her car.

On the way to the café, Santana turned on the radio, and she and Brittany hummed along to the music.

Halfway there, Brittany's phone chimed. She pulled her phone out of her purse and she read the text message. "Hey, are you really set on the idea of going to The Lima Bean, or would you mind changing it up?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well that was my mom, she said that they were going out for dinner, so if you aren't totally sick of movies, we could go back to my house and watch a movie together."

The prospect of actually having a little alone time with Brittany without anyone else around appealed greatly to Santana, so she eagerly agreed, "Yeah, do you wanna pick up a pizza on the way?"

"Uh, yeah!" Brittany chirped and bounced a little in her seat.

Santana chuckled and turned the car around, headed towards the best pizza place in town.

When they arrived at the Pierce residence, Brittany opened the door for Santana and ushered her into the foyer.

"You're house is nice." Santana said looking around.

"We just got everything unpacked yesterday. If you had come by before, it would have been a disaster area of open boxes and packing peanuts."

Santana laughed. "I'm sure."

"We have to watch the movie in the living room because my TV got broken in the move and it hasn't been replaced it yet, but if you want, I can show you my room." Brittany said shyly, almost as if she thought Santana would turn her offer down.

"I would love to see your room." Santana cooed.

"Great." Brittany chirped and took the pizza box out of Santana's hands and walked into the living room to set it on the coffee table. When she returned, she took Santana by the hand and led her up the stairs. When she pushed opened her bedroom door, she was met by her cat.

"Santana, this is Lord Tubbington." She said and bent over to pick him up.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Lord Tubbington." Santana said and rubbed the cat behind his ears.

"Yep. It looks like he's been keeping out of trouble today though." Brittany cooed into Lord Tubbington's neck. "So what do you think?"

The room was a little smaller than Santana's room and a lot brighter as it was pink and light blue." It's really cute. I love the picture collage that you have on the wall and your stuffed animals by the window are adorable."

"Thanks." Brittany blushed and set Lord Tubbington on the bed again. She took Santana's hand into her own and led her back down stairs into the living room. "What do you wanna watch?"

"You pick." Santana said as she sat down on the couch.

Brittany looked in the media cabinet for a few moments and then pulled out a movie case, showing it to Santana. "What about this?"

"Yay!" Santana joked and wiggled her fingers.

Brittany laughed. "Sparky would be proud of your spirit fingers."

Brittany set up the movie and then went into the kitchen to get some plates, napkins, and a couple of bottles of water. They sat together on the couch as they ate and watched the movie, but it wasn't until they were finished eating that Brittany moved closer to Santana and cuddle in to her.

Santana stiffened at first because she had been taken by complete surprise. It took her a moment to recover, and then she happily wrapped her arm around Brittany to hold her close to her. This was the first time that they had ever been this close, and the smell of Brittany's perfume filled Santana's senses. It felt like her whole body was on fire from the massive energy exchange and she couldn't help but melt into Brittany.

They didn't say much to each other as they watched the movie, but they didn't need to. Santana lightly ran her fingers over Brittany's arm, and Brittany's fingers traced over Santana's free hand. They sat content until Brittany parents opened the front door. Santana stiffened again, but it didn't affect Brittany. She didn't move until she heard her sister run in the room, and even then, she did it slowly, as if she didn't want to move at all.

"Hey, Peanut." Brittany said.

"Britt, is this your date?" The little girl said in a teasing tone.

"Yes!" Brittany playfully responded. "Natalie, this is Santana. Santana, this is my sister Natalie. She's eight and soooo nosy."

Santana chuckled at the annoyed look Natalie gave. "I'm not nosy, I'm just inquisitive."

"And very smart." Santana said with a wide smile. She was sure at eight she didn't know that word. "It's nice to meet you Natalie."

Natalie blushed from the compliment. "It's nice to meet you too."

Brittany's parents walked into the room shortly after that.

"Oh!" Brittany's mom said when she saw Brittany and Santana sitting in the living room. "I didn't realize that you brought your friend back."

"Yeah, we thought we would watch a movie while we had dinner." Brittany said with a shrug. "Mom, Dad, this is Santana." She said as she introduced them. She seemed a little proud to be introducing Santana to her parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." Santana said politely as she shook their hands.

"You too Santana." Mrs. Pierce said with a warm smile. "I made some homemade ice cream before we left, would you girls like some? It's chocolate."

Brittany looked to Santana and raised her eyebrows. "That sounds great. Thanks." Santana said.

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thanks mom." Brittany said and she curled into Santana again as they watched the end of their movie.

"What movie is this?" Natalie asked as she sat next to Brittany.

"Bring It On."

"What's it about?"

"Cheerleaders."

"Are they as good as you, Britt?"

"I'm sure they are, or probably better." Brittany answered.

"But you're the best Britt." Natalie argued and then she looked at Santana. "Have you seen her dance yet?"

"Um, no, not yet." Santana said with an amused smile. "Maybe some time soon."

"I think she's the best cheerleader in the whole world."

"Peanut, be nice, Santana is a cheerleader too."

Natalie looked at Santana, then at Brittany, then back at Santana. "Are you a better dancer than Britt?"

Santana looked down at her and smiled warmly. "I don't think so. She told me all about her dancing competitions, and I think she might be a lot better than me."

"You're just saying that because we're on a date." Brittany said playfully and poked Santana in her side.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're better than me."

"Well, I'm sure you can sing better than me." Brittany countered, just as playful.

"Ugh, you two are giving each other love eyes. It's gross." Natalie said, slumping further into her seat.

Brittany and Santana laughed.

"Peanut, it won't be long before you're going out on dates too."

"No way! Boys are yucky!"

"So, you like girls then?" Brittany poked.

"No, they're not as yucky like boys, but I don't want to date them either! I'm never dating anyone."

Brittany just shook her head. "Well Dad will be happy to hear that."

Santana just giggled at them.

When the movie ended, Brittany got up and pulled it out of the player, and then changed it to one of Natalie's channels.

"Why don't we clean this up," Brittany said pointing to their plates, "and then we can go out in the back yard for our ice cream."

"Sure." Santana said, standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, I'm sure Britt doesn't want you invading her date." Mrs. Pierce said as she came into the room with three bowls of ice cream on a tray.

"But-"

"No buts little miss. You can have your ice cream in here."

"Fine." Natalie grumbled.

"You two go have your ice cream outside, I'll clean this up." Mrs. Pierce offered.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, go on." Mrs. Pierce said with a flip of her hand.

"Okay, thanks." Brittany said and handed Santana her bowl.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." Santana said as well. A moment later, Brittany took her hand, and led her into the backyard. It was just starting to get dark out.

They sat on the bench swing that was set up, and Brittany immediately sat close to Santana.

"I'm sorry about that. My sister loves to follow me everywhere and she's always asking questions. I hope she didn't put you on the spot."

"No, she's fine. I thought she was cute."

"No she's not." Brittany laughed. "She's a mess."

"She looks like a miniature version of you." Santana countered.

"Hmm, you got me there."

"I know I do." Santana chuckled and they tried their ice cream for the first time. "This is good."

"Yeah, my mom's a pretty good cook. She makes stuff like this all time."

"Huh, I guess I'm going to have to start coming by at dinner time." Santana joked and had another bite of her ice cream.

"So I guess I'm going to get that second date after all?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure you will."

"Yes!" Brittany cheered with a fist pump.

"You're silly." Santana said and playfully bumped her shoulder into Brittany's.

"Mm-hmm." Brittany breathed.

They got lost in each other's gaze again, and when Brittany looked down at Santana's lips, she couldn't help but wet them. Brittany smirked at the action and she slowly leaned into Santana. She nudged Santana's nose with her own, and her lips hovered over Santana's waiting for her to make the next move.

Santana closed the distance between them and kissed Brittany. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Santana wasn't sure if it was just Brittany or if it was the ice cream they had been eating. What she did know for sure was that her whole body was on fire again.

Brittany cupped Santana's cheek with her free hand and she scooted a little closer to Santana so she was sitting as close to her as she could without sitting in her lap. Santana hummed into the kiss and she put her free hand on Brittany's arm.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Brittany kept her hand on Santana's cheek, and they both were smiling.

"I wanted to do that since the park." Brittany whispered.

Santana searched Brittany's face and said the first thing that came to mind, "You can do it again if you want."

Brittany's smile widened and she leaned in again, kissing Santana a second time, only this time, it was a little deeper and it lasted a little longer too.

When they parted this time, Brittany scooted down in her seat and pulled Santana's arm around her as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm glad I met you." Brittany said and sat her hand on Santana's knee.

"I'm glad you moved to Lima." Santana said and she sighed in contentment. She truly was happy.

They ate the remainder of their ice cream, and when Brittany put their dishes on the ground, they held hands as they slowly rocked the swing back and forth and talked about the stars. Brittany loved the constellations, so she was pointing them out for Santana and telling her animated stories of their meanings.

Santana wasn't sure how long they had been in the back yard; she guessed it had been a long time because when the knock on the back window came, Brittany sighed.

"That's our cue to wrap it up." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I think my parents will be expecting me home soon as well."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Brittany sighed again and kissed Santana on her cheek before she moved away from her.

They went back in the house and Santana gathered her things before thanking Brittany's parents for the ice cream.

"Where's Natalie?" Santana asked.

"She fell asleep watching her movie earlier, so we put her to bed."

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when she realizes that she didn't get to say goodbye to you." Brittany said.

Brittany's mom laughed. "Santana, I'll tell her you were asking about her, that way she won't give Brittany a hard time."

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." Santana said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to walk Santana to her car." Brittany said taking her hand again and leading her outside.

"So when can I see you again?" Santana asked.

"Whenever you want. I only work on Friday and Saturday's, and my dance team practices after school for two hours."

"I have Cheerios practice for two hours after school as well, so is tomorrow after practice to soon?" Santana asked cautiously. She really enjoyed Brittany's company, but she didn't want to come off as clingy.

"Nope." Brittany chirped. "Maybe we can watch a movie at your house this time. You don't have any siblings that are going to crash our party."

"Yeah, but I have a nosy mother."

Brittany giggled. "I'm sure she's not any worse than my mom. I'm going to be interrogated when I go back in there."

Santana giggled as well. "Me too. My mom is going to want all the details."

"So your house tomorrow after practice?"

"Absolutely." Santana cooed. "Well I better get going. If I'm late my parents are going to be pissed."

"Okay. Thank you so much for such a great day. I had so much fun." Brittany said and Santana could tell she was blushing.

"I did too. I'm sure this is the best date I've ever been on." Santana said honestly.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Santana pulled Brittany in for a tight hug and when she looked up, she could tell what Brittany wanted, so she initiated their third kiss and the best one so far. When they parted, both girls were flushed. Brittany stepped back and Santana was both sad and glad for it, because she knew if Brittany remained in her personal space any longer, she would want to kiss her again.

Santana opened her car door and before she got in, she said, "See you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it. Drive safely." Brittany said and waved.

Santana waved back and got into her car. As she was pulling away from Brittany's house, she looked in her rear view mirror at Brittany watching her drive away. A wide smile appeared on her face and she let out a loud and excited squeal.

Her date with Brittany had been beyond amazing and she couldn't believe that she was going to see her again so soon. She was so happy and she wasn't sure she could contain it, because she knew without a doubt that Brittany liked her as much as she liked Brittany, and _that_, she thought, was the best feeling in the whole world.

-()-()-()-()-

A/N: As always, thanks so much for reading! If you have time, please let me know that you thought about it. Also, I'm still working on my multi-chapter story (not related to this story) that I'm hoping to post soon, so if you like this story, add me to your author alert list, or keep an eye out for it!

Thanks again!


End file.
